Okobek's Ship
This was a ship captained by Okobek during the Great Sea era. Background At the time Hyrule was flooded, the two most popular methods of transportation were flying and sailing. However, since flying was accomplished only by those with wings, it was more convenient to sail. Okobek, a respected and feared leader among Bokoblins, was one of the many who used ships. It was rather small and possessed a single mast and sail, resembling the ships sailed by Vikings. Primitive in nature, it had only one cannon, which the crew had to manually carry around and shoot, though the weapon's power made up for this, being able to decimate an entire ship if the right spot was hit. In addition, the sail was large and capable of picking up great amounts of wind, allowing the ship to quickly travel the Great Sea. A crude drawing of a dragon's head was on the sail as well; Okobek ignored all criticism and insisted that it made the ship more intimidating. Due to its small size, the ship was primarily used for scouting and occasionally raiding or transport. It also made it more of a hard-to-hit target; the speed it possessed despite having one sail only added to the difficulty. It eventually took on a more prominent role, becoming more commonly used by Okobek as he led multiple manhunts for Link, the Hero of Winds. Despite the ship's formidable speed, Link was nonetheless able to evade capture time after time, even damaging the ship and killing members of its crew on multiple occasions. When Ganondorf was defeated once and for all and Hyrule was finally destroyed, the ship gradually became less used over time. Its captain still uses it for the occasional raid or simply to go out exploring, but it usually just resides in the docking area of the Forsaken Fortress. Crew The ship had multiple crewmembers during its existence. Most members were part of Okobek's squad, though some were present on the ship for transport purposes. Current Okobek: The captain and owner of the ship. He stands taller and more authoritatively than his fellow Bokoblins, making him perfect for keeping the ship in order. His leadership makes up for the ship appearing weak, leading countless successful raids on some of the deadliest ships to sail the Great Sea. Cutter: A green-skinned Bokoblin and the appointed chef, notable for his missing tail—which, to his embarrassment, was torn off when he tried to fillet an Octorok alive—and being considered "notoriously ugly" by other Bokoblins. He wields a variety of kitchen utensils—mainly a steak knife. He is said to have blinded many-a-human by scooping their eyes out with a spoon. Emer: The eldest of the group, Emer is a blue-skinned Bokoblin who has worked with Okobek since the latter's first days in Ganondorf's forces. He can be distinguished by his countless battle scars and black hair, which he has tied up to resemble the powdered wigs the Zant-era Bokoblins wore. Despite his age, he demonstrates great skill with a rock club. Sarius: One of the younger members of Okobek's squad. He has dark red skin and serves as the scout in the group. Sarius carries a pike into combat and is arguably the group's best fisherman. Caelo: A black-skinned Miniblin. Caelo has an unquenchable bloodlust and is easily the most intimidating member besides Okobek. He serves as an enforcer for the squad despite his small size, using his agility, wit, and expertise with a pitchfork to take down even the most threatening of foes. Esomus: A pink-skinned Miniblin. He is considered one of the most annoying members of the squad, but his speed and ability frequently used to agitate foes—and thus make them easier to kill—keeps him on the team. Clarus: The only remaining female member of the group. Clarus is a Miniblin with bright yellow skin and the loudest voice, nearly driving Okobek deaf with her shouting after an hour-long conversation. She is frequently paired up with Esomus because their irritating nature, when combined, only makes them even more annoying for enemies. Former Bardus: A light brown-skinned Moblin. He was considered the slowest member of the squad to a fault, so much that it got him killed during the Hero of Time's entry to the Forest Temple. Cipiter: The archer of the group. He was a green Bokoblin who could put an arrow in a rolling vase on the other side of the Forsaken Fortress. Unfortunately for him, his archery skills were no match when the Hero of Winds put an arrow in his head during a ship chase. Sudi: A pink, female Bokoblin. She was one of the greatest sword-wielding members of the squad, but, like most other Bokoblins, couldn't swim. This led to her death when the Hero of Winds knocked her into the ocean. Clus: A red Miniblin who wielded a small club instead of a pitchfork. Killed in the invasion of Outset Island by Abe, who stabbed him with a kitchen knife. Mord: A red Bokoblin, known for his unusually large teeth, which he often used as weapons. Tried to bite Tetra when she was stuck in a tree on Outset, distracting him long enough to be defeated by Link. Stabbed in the mouth by the Hero of Winds on Dragon Roost Island when he threatened to eat Medli. Adur: A blue Bokoblin. He didn't possess many special traits and was relatively new to the squad; as such, he was typically deployed as bait or used to light areas with a torch. Somewhat clumsy; often burned himself with his torch. Knocked into lava by the Hero of Winds in Ganon's Tower. Confo: A blue Bokoblin. Skilled with a machete and known for having abnormally large ears, even for a Bokoblin. Knocked into Kakariko Gorge by the Hero of Light in the child timeline. In the adult timeline, he ends up being devoured by a Big Octo. Craboon: The name given to a pet Kargaroc. Known for making loud noises from its nest, often waking up guards in the Forsaken Fortress or the ship's crew. Decapitated by the Hero of Winds on Dragon Roost Island. Category:Legend of Zelda